Les Reliques du Mondes
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Harry, malheureux après le fiasco au Département des Mystères, ne souhaitait qu'une chose, pouvoir avoir la chance de vivre avec Sirius. Je souhaite… Je souhaite que Sirius revienne. Qu'il puisse être… que je puisse être… à ses côtés, à mes côtés… Que nous puissions vivre ensemble comme il me l'avait promis. Je souhaite refaire toute l'histoire…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette fanfiction et ses idées.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que les vacances d'été avaient débuté. Plus d'un mois depuis l'accident. Plus d'un mois depuis ce fiasco monumental, cette atrocité sans nom pour le cœur du dernier des Potter. Depuis… Depuis tout était gris. Le jour, il faisait une chaleur accablante et un soleil de plomb braquait ses rayons ardents depuis le ciel sans nuage mais rien n'avait de couleur ni de saveur. La nuit, la chaleur restait pesante, moins forte mais plus insistante, plus vicieuse et la lune brillait comme en plein jour et tout était toujours gris sauf un astre céleste.

C'est par une de ces nuits lumineuses et grises qu'une silhouette malingre se faufila jusqu'au parc de la rue. Elle enjamba la clôture parfaitement peinte et se dirigea vers un banc pour s'y laisser tomber, comme si elle portait tout le monde entier sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Sirius…

La voix s'étrangla et un son étrange en sorti. Une plainte à moitié étouffée se transformant en sanglots irrépressibles. L'ombre se sentait tellement responsable, tellement fautive. Elle releva son regard, qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue avoir baissé, sur l'étoile du chien. Ses yeux étaient d'immenses lacs de regrets et d'amertumes, bien que complètement ternes et abattus.

\- Sirius… pardon… c'est de ma faute…

L'ombre implorait le pardon auprès de l'étoile scintillante qui semblait pulser au rythme des pleurs échappés. Le regard toujours relevé, elle put voir une étoile filante passer dans le ciel, juste à côté de son étoile. Elle se souvenait d'une histoire d'enfant racontant qu'il fallait faire un vœu si l'on voyait ces lumières traversant le ciel. Aux yeux de cette ombre c'était, somme toute, une histoire stupide que l'on racontait aux enfants pour leur poudrer encore un peu mieux le regard sur ce qu'était ce monde si gris. Mais elle avait envie d'y croire, de se perdre dans cet espoir inespéré. Alors, de dépit, de chagrin et d'espoir désespéré elle fit un vœu.

\- Je souhaite… Je souhaite que Sirius revienne. Qu'il puisse être… que je puisse être… à ses côtés, à mes côtés… Que nous puissions vivre ensemble comme il me l'avait promis. Je souhaite refaire toute l'histoire…

L'ombre ne croyait pas vraiment à son propre souhait, elle l'avait formulé dans son désespoir mais elle avait envie d'y croire. Alors, l'espace de quelques heures, juste le temps de la fin d'une nuit lumineuse où l'étoile du chien brillait d'une lumière flamboyante qui éclipserait celle de la lune, elle y crut.

Elle ne nota pas que l'étoile était bien trop vive dans sa lumière pour que cela soit normal. Elle ne nota pas non plus que son monde tournait ou qu'elle s'écroulait à terre après que son banc se soit dérobé. Elle ne nota pas non plus la voix qui l'appela, inquiète, remplie de chagrin. Elle ressemblait à celle de son professeur de défense en troisième année… Une idée vint à l'esprit de l'ombre.

\- Et si… Lunard pouvait aussi être là…

\- Harry ! … Harry… Ha… … rry… … … … ry… … …

La voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine, jusqu'à disparaître alors que son regard se voilait d'un rideau noir. L'ombre se sentit bien. Elle flottait, détendue dans le vide. Des vagues de bien-être l'assaillaient par intervalles régulière. Elle ne voyait rien mais cela lui importait peu, elle était bien juste là. Une secousse lui fit tourner la tête, bien que l'apaisement fût présent, une inquiétude sourde l'a pris. Une inquiétude vicieuse qui voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Immédiatement, cela était urgent. L'angoisse l'a prenait de part et d'autre, l'envahissait. L'ombre se sentie être déposée, le réconfort ressenti disparu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes avec la peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Là, elle vit. Elle le vit. Elle la vit. Elle les vit ! Et elle entendit encore une fois ces quelques phrases qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur juste pour entendre sa voix.

_\- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie … Je ferai ce que vous voudrez …_

_\- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi …_

\- Non, pas mon fils …

L'ombre vit la lumière verte s'abattre sur la femme rousse qui tomba juste devant elle. Devant elle ! Elle ne rêvait pas, elle ne revivait pas la scène. Concrètement, l'ombre la vivait. Avec tous ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses espoirs, son désespoir et son dépit.

L'homme, Voldemort, elle se souvenait de son nom, pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et la suite, elle la connaissait. Le sort sortit en deux mots et ricocha en imitant un boomerang. Il repartit à l'envoyeur. La pièce fut remplit d'une lumière verte et une brume s'éleva depuis le sol et s'enfuit. Le calme envahit à cet instant la chambre.

L'ombre passa son regard dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant. Elle savait que c'était la sienne, elle le sentait confusément. Mais elle était persuadée d'avoir été dans un parc quelques instants plus tôt. Elle réfléchissait et plus elle se remémorait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle, l'ombre, revivait son passé. Non, pas son passé, elle n'avait pas de souvenir aussi précis de cette nuit fatidique qui était aussi lumineuse que celle où elle se trouvait précédemment. Elle la vivait, Elle revivait son histoire et elle avait le libre arbitre ! Elle le sentait confusément. Son corps lui obéissait, aussi bien que le corps d'un bébé le pouvait, mais elle était le maître de son corps.

C'était comme une renaissance. Elle pouvait réécrire l'histoire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le vœu formulé précédemment mais il ne tenait qu'à l'ombre d'influencer les choses ! Une flamme s'alluma dans son regard. Son pardon, elle venait d'avoir la solution sur un plateau d'argent pour l'avoir. Se réveillant de son apathie endeuillée, l'ombre se redressa, saisit les barreaux du lit et Harry Potter escalada la barrière pour descendre aux côtés du corps de sa mère.

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Ceci est la première histoire uniquement sur Harry Potter que j'ai écrite et elle prend la poussière depuis 2016 sur mon disque dur. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'elle voit le jour. Donc la voici ! Le chapitre 1 sera posté le 1er janvier. Il sortira un chapitre tous les premiers de chaque mois._

_Il me faut, avant de vous laisser, vous parler de la merveilleuse personne qui fut ma bêta-lectrice pour les 13 premiers chapitres : Dragsou. Elle a fait un travail merveilleux, en plus de me donner de bon conseils de grammaire et d'écriture. Elle fut d'une aide précieuse pour m'aider dans l'intrigue et le scénario, pour démêler mes idées. Pour cela, je la remercie profondément. Merci Dragsou._

_Joyeuses Fêtes,_  
_Triple A._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Un grand merci à _**Dragsou**_ pour avoir si gentiment bêta-lectée cette histoire !_

* * *

Assis à côté du corps de sa mère, Harry lui caressait ses cheveux roux, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il ne l'avait pas connue mais il l'aimait. C'était sa mère et il venait d'assister à son exécution. Il n'avait rien pu y faire mais cette fois, il savait ce qui venait d'arriver, cette fois, il pouvait la pleurer en toute connaissance de cause.

Harry se redressa dans un sursaut, le crac caractéristique du transplanage résonnant à ses oreilles. Des pas se firent entendre, courant dans la maison, ils se rapprochaient. Il ne savait pas qui venait mais instinctivement, Harry se glissa contre la dépouille de sa mère, la serrant de ses petits bras potelés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Rogue, en tenue de mangemort, devant l'entrée de la chambre. Ce dernier parut dévasté par ce qu'il vit, s'avançant tel un automate pour se laisser tomber à côté de Lily, la prenant dans ses bras. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que Harry était accroché à sa mère et ce dernier se mit donc à gigoter entre les corps. Le mouvement répétitif et de plus en plus appuyé finit par avoir raison d'une partie de la douleur de l'adulte qui éloigna doucement son corps de celle qu'il aimait pour découvrir un bambin rouge aux yeux bouffis mais tellement vert.

Une demi-seconde, le visage de Rogue laissa place à une expression de dégoût. Comment cette… petite chose insignifiante osait-elle s'accrocher ainsi à sa Lily ?! Il enleva l'enfant du corps de sa mère pour le remettre sans cérémonie dans son lit à barreau. Même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il n'était pas assez fou pour laisser un gamin de cet âge crapahuter sans surveillance. Il retourna auprès de Lily pour lui faire ses adieux mais sa cape fut retenue en arrière. Son regard retomba sur le gamin qui la tenait sans montrer de signe indiquant qu'il la lâcherait. Faisant demi-tour, Rogue avait bien l'intention de récupérer son bien, il tira dessus mais l'enfant s'y agrippait de toutes ses minuscules forces. Rien à faire, l'enfant se serait laissé frapper par les barreaux si cela lui avait permis de garder la cape du mangemort entre ses doigts. Rogue se résolut à attraper les mains enfantines pour écarter les doigts un à un.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. En fait, il venait de penser qu'il serait de bon ton d'anticiper la haine que lui porterait le futur professeur. Alors, quand l'adulte eut fini de lui décrocher les doigts de sa cape, il tendit les bras vers lui. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il tendrait les bras comme pour se faire porter par son professeur honni… L'adulte s'arrêta une seconde avant de se détourner, son regard exprimant toute la haine qu'il vouait à James Potter, envers ce gamin qui pensait pouvoir l'amadouer. Il ne le connaissait pas.

\- … vus…

Cette fois Rogue fit un bond en regardant à nouveau le dit gamin qui le regardait avec espoir. Il devait avoir mal entendu. S'approchant du lit, il vit l'enfant tendre les mains vers lui et l'appeler.

\- Se'è'vus …

Harry se serait maudit. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement le prénom. Il avait décidé que l'appeler ainsi était mieux que d'utiliser le nom de famille, cela montrerait que Lily avait parlé de Severus à Harry, mais il n'avait pas prévu de buter ainsi dans ses paroles. L'adulte, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Il était choqué que l'enfant le connaisse alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Il s'avança vers le bambin mais le bruit d'un moteur le fit s'arrêter. Un coup d'œil derrière lui, une larme pour Lily en regardant Harry et il transplana en accordant le doute à l'enfant.

Harry en profita pour escalader à nouveau les barreaux mais une paire de mains le souleva alors qu'il était encore en équilibre sur la barrière.

\- Que fais-tu gamin ? C'est dangereux, souffla une voix anéantie par le chagrin.

Cette voix, Harry en avait rêvé tellement depuis ce dénouement désastreux. Il posa son regard sur l'homme étant son parrain. Il était tellement plus jeune, son regard n'était pas hanté et ses yeux brillants de vie sautaient à la figure malgré le chagrin qui y était parfaitement visible. L'enfant posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Sirius, comme palpant quelque chose de tout à fait irréelle. Sirius prit l'enfant contre lui et le serra contre son cœur, Harry l'entendit palpiter. Bien vivant, le cœur battait le rythme des respirations de son propriétaire.

Le souffle lui manqua et Harry commença à suffoquer, l'adulte s'en rendit compte et regarda l'enfant.

\- Harry…, s'inquiéta Sirius.

Son prénom avec cette inquiétude mêlée à la voix de son parrain fut la goutte de trop pour Harry. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce dernier commença à pleurer. Il hoquetait doucement, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ses pleurs se faisant de plus en plus bruyants.

Sirius était complètement perdu, Lily et James étaient morts mais Harry allait bien, il ne pleurait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le touche. Craignant un sort de douleur qui ne s'activerait qu'au contact physique, Sirius aussi voulut déposer Harry dans son lit. Mais les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent quand son parrain l'eut lâché. L'enfant ouvrant grand les yeux, l'adulte ne vit que douleur et désespoir dans ces immenses lacs verts. Le bambin se remit debout s'appuyant sur la barrière et tendit désespérément les bras vers l'adulte qui le reprit immédiatement dans ses bras. Harry s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée quand l'adulte commença à essayer de calmer la crise de larmes.

Pris dans leur étreinte, ils ne virent pas l'immense silhouette qui vint à leurs côtés.

\- Hem… Excusez-moi…

Sirius releva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Hagrid. Celui-ci paraissait très triste mais aussi très gêné.

\- Dumbledore m'envoie pour mettre le petit à l'abri.

Sirius acquiesça, tentant de faire lâcher prise à l'enfant. Dumbledore le mettrait en sécurité pendant que lui partirait à la chasse au rat ! Il sentait déjà la colère l'envahir, le sentiment de trahison ne se faisait que plus présent.

Harry ayant entendu les paroles du garde-chasse avait agrippé de ses petites mains les habits de Sirius, s'y retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'adulte s'escrima à le faire lâcher prise mais Harry tint bon.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plait, se lamenta Sirius.

\- Non !

Toutes tentatives pour décrocher l'enfant de l'adulte se stoppèrent net. Sirius regardait Harry avec de grands yeux, étonné qu'il lui ait répondu. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son filleul. Encore une fois, ces immenses lacs vert l'étonnèrent. Si un peu avant il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, maintenant la détermination et la sensation que ce regard en avait plus vu que ce qu'il aurait dû à son âge le suivait et était pour le moins étrange.

\- Non ! Retentit encore une fois la petite voix de l'enfant.

\- Ha-Harry, je dois aller faire quelques petites choses mais c'est promis je reviens très bientôt.

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

L'enfant ne voulut rien savoir et Sirius se mit donc à faire les cents pas avec Harry dans les bras pour tenter de le calmer tandis qu'Hagrid se plaçait en retrait pensant qu'il effrayait le gamin.

\- Aller, tonton Sirius va revenir très vite.

\- Si seul'ment tu sa-avais…, souffla l'enfant posant sa tête dans le cou adulte.

\- Si je savais quoi ? … Tu parles ? demanda Sirius sur le même ton en s'arrêtant.

\- Tu me fais 'onfiance ? voulut savoir l'enfant avec de grands yeux innocents mais une inflexion mature dans la voix.

\- B-bien sûr ! Non attend, fit Sirius en se retournant. Hagrid ? Je reviens, je vais juste … changer Harry !

\- Bien sûr !

Mais Sirius avait déjà filé dans la salle de bain et refermé la porte pour entendre sa réponse.

\- Pa'don ?! Jch'ai passé l'âge 'on me change ! s'insurgea Harry en regardant son parrain dans les yeux.

\- … Harry ?

\- Oups.

Sirius ne comprenait plus grand chose, il était certain de tenir son filleul dans ses bras, il reconnaissait sa signature magique, mais il avait aussi une personne en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales dans les bras. Et qui semblait bien être Harry.

\- Comment ?

Harry le regarda à son tour, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas tout expliquer maintenant. Même s'il n'était pas forcément brillant à l'école, il savait que tout expliquer serait plus long que le temps qui était requis pour changer une couche - qui n'était même pas sale !

\- Si'ius, éc'oute, sh'il-te-plait, jche t'en supplie, commença Harry alors que ses yeux redevinrent deux lacs d'immenses tristesses insondables. Jche ne sais pas 'omment mais jch'ai û faire un vouyage 'ans le temps, chez moi, jch'ai quin-inze ans et tu es … tu es … Enfin, tu n'es plus là, dit-il, incapable de dire la vérité. Tu as passé douze ans à Azkaban pa'ce que Pete'r a fait cwoire que c'était toi qui avait tué … Papa et Maman …, cela lui fit drôle de les appeler ainsi alors qu'il n'utilisait que leur prénom ou le terme parent pour les désigner d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-c-

\- Non ! Ne paw pas à la wecherche de Pete'r ! Il va 'éussir son coup sinon, et tu sewas enfermé ! Jch'ai … jch'ai une idée, un peu, pas 'u tout, enfin comp'lètement folle : ce soir amène Patmol à Little Whinging 'ans la rue Pwivet Dwaive et cache toi. Ne sort de là que demain matin et viens au numéwo quat'e.

\- Harry… mais… Tu as quelque âge ? se questionna Sirius.

\- … Si'ius ! Ch'est pas le moment ! En plus jche te l'ai dit avant !

\- Oui, bon, je te change et je te donne à Hagrid je suppose.

\- Oui, non ! Laiche Haguid m'emmener mais jche n'ai pas besoin d'êt'e changé ! pesta Harry qui n'arrivait pas à améliorer son élocution avec cette langue qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de parler.

\- On s'en fiche, elle doit être humide depuis que tu la portes.

\- Oui mais non ! s'écria Harry n'en revenant pas.

Finalement, Sirius revint avec un Harry aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et qu'il passa à Hagrid.

\- Il a de la fièvre le p'tiot ? demanda Hagrid en voyant les joues rougies.

\- Non, il a seulement fait un caprice pour que je ne le change pas, expliqua Sirius avec le sourire de celui qui a gagné. Hagrid, prend donc ma moto, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire.

\- Merci.

Sous un dernier regard échangé par les deux adultes et l'avertissement dans les yeux de Harry à l'égard de Sirius, ils partirent tous de leur côté.

Harry se sentit ballotté quand Hagrid monta l'engin à deux roues et qu'il décolla mais très vite tout se stabilisa. Il vit le ciel et la barbe du demi-géant voler au gré du vent. Ce dernier posa son regard sur lui et l'enjoignit à dormir, arguant qu'un enfant petit comme lui se devait de dormir beaucoup. Cela fit un peu de peine à Harry qui aurait bien voulu le rassurer mais il décida de passer sous silence sa maturité et ne fit donc rien de plus que regarder ce qui l'entourait.

Après plus d'une heure de vol, Harry sentit la moto descendre et atterrir durement sur l'asphalte de la rue plongée dans le noir. Descendant de la moto, Hagrid le regarda à nouveau.

\- Tu aurais dû t'endormir mon p'tiot, maint'nant tu seras fatigué, lui fit-il remarquer avant de faire un signe de tête envers d'autres personnes. Professeur Dumbledore, professeur McGonagall.

\- Hagrid, comment va-

Une petite main interrompit la femme animagus et de grands yeux verts se posèrent sur elle en même temps qu'Harry se redressait de la couverture où il était emmailloté un peu contre son gré. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si ce corps trop jeune avait froid en altitude !

\- Il ne voulait pas et ne veux toujours pas dormir professeurs, soupira Hagrid.

\- Je vois, dit Dumbledore en prenant l'enfant pour le porter vers une porte d'une des maisons, le quatre, de Privet Drive.

\- Albus, vous êtes sûr ? J'ai observé ces moldus toute la journée et je peux sans conteste vous affirmer qu'ils sont horribles. Nous ne pouvons pas …

\- Je sais Minerva, je sais. Mais il lui faut une famille et c'est la dernière qu'il a, souffla le vieux sorcier avec tristesse.

\- Sirius, dit l'enfant.

Après tout, il était son parrain, il devait avoir sa garde, non ? Harry avait pris une expression horrifiée, se disant qu'il aurait dû demander à son parrain de venir avec lui. Des fois, il maudissait son impulsivité et ses plans à la manque. Tant pis, ce plan bancal était déjà mis en route, il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

\- Non Harry, Sirius ne viendra pas, expliqua doucement Minerva en se penchant sur l'enfant alors qu'Albus voyait son expression s'assombrir.

\- Si'ius innocent, tenta Harry. Il ne savait pas trop si les enfants de son âge parlaient beaucoup ou même s'ils le pouvaient mais s'il ne faisait pas de phrases construites, peut être que ça passerait déjà mieux.

\- Harry, tu devrais dormir, lui suggéra Dumbledore. Malheureusement, même si ton parrain était innocent, je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui.

Albus déposa l'enfant sur le porche et se releva après ces mots, un peu étonné de lui-même. Pourquoi parlait-il comme ça à un si petit enfant ? Il ne devait même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'est un reniflement qui le fit se retourner alors qu'Hagrid sortait un immense mouchoir.

\- Allons, Hagrid, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, dit Albus.

\- Je sais mais …

\- Au wevoir, dit Harry assis sur ses couvertures agitant sa petite main potelée.

\- Décidément, souffla le professeur de métamorphose en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Albus rigola doucement alors que le garde-chasse partait.

\- Je pense qu'Harry est destiné à de grandes choses, Minerva. J'espère juste qu'il restera dans le camp de la lumière, dit Albus un pli soucieux au-dessus de ses yeux qui pétillaient d'inquiétude.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Albus ?

\- Minerva, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a ni gentil ni méchant dans une guerre. Mais Harry représente l'espoir du monde sorcier, il se doit donc d'être lumineux et aussi pur que possible. Il serait dérangeant qu'il se tourne vers les arts sombres…

\- Albus… vous … vous …, bégaya la femme-chat, horrifiée.

\- Oui Minerva, il va falloir manipuler cet enfant afin qu'il reste le plus blanc et lumineux possible et l'amour de sa famille l'y aidera. Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me servir de lui.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que vous avez sous-entendu…

\- Mais seulement pour le plus grand bien, souffla Dumbledore en rallumant les lampadaires avant de transplaner.

Le professeur McGonagall se transforma dans un coin sombre de la rue et disparue de la vue d'Harry qui avait tout entendu. Dumbledore l'avait manipulé ! Il avait du mal à y croire, le vieil homme était bienveillant mais ses méthodes… Certes peu importe les moyens, ce qui compte c'est le résultat mais autant aller directement voir Voldemort pour lui demander de se rendre dans ce cas-là !

Harry regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une ombre qu'il ne vit pas mais une chose était sûre, il allait aller dans le sens de Dumbledore mais il lui ferait une petite surprise. Il n'était pas question qu'il serve de figure de proue, il serait lui-même à la barre cette fois et cela irait dans son sens. Il était hors de question que les fiascos qu'il avait connu se reproduisent. Il se recoucha dans ses couvertures en même temps qu'il vit un grand chien noir se coucher derrière les plantes de sa chère et tendre tante, qui ne tarderait pas à sauter au plafond à son réveil, une surprise de taille sur son pallier.

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_On m'a fait remarquer quelques fois, que le rythme de parution, 1 chapitre/mois, était trop lent, trop étalé, trop peu et lasserait le lecteur. Je reste sur ma position et le rythme de publication restera ainsi. Je l'ai délibérément choisi à mon avantage, pour concillier mes études, mon emploi et mon temps libre et ainsi garder un rythme correcte d'écriture et de publication pour cette histoire. Sinon, j'en fait un énorme pavé style Lokison ou Mon Ourson et un chapitre tout les 18 mois environs. Ce qui n'est pas ce que je veux, ni mon objectif pour Les Reliques du Monde._

_Ce chapitre est un peu court, ils vont s'allonger petit à petit qu'on avance dans l'histoire._

_Merci à _**KlaineGlee, Angelyoru, Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre, Cocochoco78**_ et_** Lia9749**_ pour leur review !_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020 !_  
_Triple A._


	3. Chapitre 2

Harry, du haut de ses huit ans, marchait tranquillement vers le parc pour enfant, un grand chien noir le suivant comme son ombre. L'enfant s'assit sur l'une des balançoires alors que l'animal disparaissait dans un buisson juste derrière. Sirius s'adossa à un arbre, les mains derrière la tête, à l'abri de tout regard dans sa cachette.

\- Bien Harry, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Quelle est la dernière chose que je t'ai apprise ?

\- … pas aujourd'hui, se plaignit Harry.

\- C'est toi qui voulais des cours sur l'étiquette sang-pur, gamin. Et des cours, c'est régulier, avança Sirius sans grande conviction.

\- T'es même pas convaincu toi-même par ce que tu dis, rit l'enfant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ça mais, pas aujourd'hui, je dois te parler d'un plan d'abord !

\- Ah non ! Toi et tes plans restez loin de moi, Harry.

\- Je t'explique, en fait …

\- Tralala, j'entends rien !

Pendant qu'Harry expliquait son plan à Sirius faisant la sourde oreille, ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ne voulait même pas savoir dans quoi allait, encore, l'embarquer son filleul mais il avait un don pour les plans foireux qui fonctionnaient pratiquement à tous les coups. Comme toujours, il se bouchait les oreilles pour ne rien savoir car dès qu'il savait ce qui était prévu, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir jouer son rôle de parrain correctement et l'empêcher d'agir. Surtout pour des plans de plus en plus téméraires.

Décidant avoir fait la sourde oreille assez longtemps, il retira ses mains de ses oreilles et ce qu'il entendit l'horrifia.

\- … sur le Chemin de Traverse …

– Stop ! s'exclama Sirius. Répète ?

\- Non, t'avais qu'à écouter. Je sais que tu fais la sourde oreille mais au moins je fais l'effort de tenter de te prévenir !

\- Je sais mais répète quand même.

\- Donc, je disais, s'exaspéra Harry, qu'il fallait que nous nous procurions quelques objets car …

\- Non, ce que tu as dit juste avant !

\- Qu'on ne devait pas se faire remarquer ?

\- Juste après.

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Sirius soupira assez fort pour se faire entendre depuis la balançoire alors que l'occupant le regardait avec mécontentement.

\- Mais tonton …

\- Non, Harry. Tu n'iras pas là-bas tout seul. Je sais que techniquement tu as vingt-trois ans mais physiquement tu en as seulement huit et tu es Harry Potter. Si on te reconnaît sur le Chemin …

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je te disais que tu viendrais avec moi !

\- Harry, non c'est non. Je suis en cavale en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas accusé du meurtre des moldus et de Pettigrow comme dans ton passé mais je n'en reste pas moins celui qui a vendu tes parents donc …

\- Arrête, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu ne savais pas qu'il allait vous trahir ! Et puis mince ! Je vais avoir vingt-quatre ans …

\- Neuf ans.

\- … dans quelques jours et il me faut être prêt avant d'aller à Poudlard ! J'ai pu avoir la paix avec les Dursley, donc pas de corvées, mais en attendant je ne peux pas me tourner les pouces indéfiniment ! s'énerva Harry.

Sirius poussa un autre soupir à fendre l'âme. En cet instant, ce n'était pas un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant qu'il voyait mais bien un enfant de neuf ans faisant un caprice. Il prit les choses en mains quand les yeux d'Harry se remplir de larmes en le regardant.

\- Ho non, gamin. Si tu continues ton caprice, je te jure que tu l'auras ta fessée.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer l'enfant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à hoqueter doucement pour finalement se lâcher et piquer sa crise. Sirius n'attendit pas que la première plainte s'échappe des lèvres du plus jeune que ce dernier se retrouvait déjà basculé sur les jambes de son parrain, tout deux cachés dans l'ombre.

\- Bien, je te laisse encore une fois une chance, tu te calmes ou je te calme.

Cette fois, la menace était bien réelle et Harry n'eut aucun mal à cesser son caprice même s'il avait toujours les yeux brillants.

Cela arrivait quelque fois, le jeune garçon, même s'il était plus mature que l'âge de son corps, n'avait pas vraiment la maturité d'un adulte, comme si son enveloppe enfantine ne lui permettait pas vraiment de grandir. Il gardait la maturité d'un adolescent de seize ans, même s'il s'était calmé depuis son retour dans le passé mais quelques fois, son esprit dérapait et s'accordait avec l'âge de son corps. C'était souvent pour faire des caprices comme un enfant. Cela devenait trop fréquent ces derniers temps au goût de Sirius.

L'enfant boudait, tournant le dos à Sirius qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son filleul était si buté sur cette question. Depuis quelques temps, il voulait _absolument_ aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Harry … on ne peut pas y aller, tu le sais bien. Je ne peux pas me montrer au grand jour pour te surveiller comme le ferait un adulte pour un enfant de neuf ans. Surtout si l'enfant en question est le héros du monde magique.

\- Alors que quelqu'un d'autre m'accompagne, se retourna l'enfant avec son sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait une solution et les ennuis qui vont avec pas loin.

Sirius grogna pour la forme, voyant une catastrophe arriver de loin métaphoriquement et littéralement parlant.

\- On devrait partir gamin.

Il se retransforma en chien pour sortir des fourrées, accompagné de Harry qui regarda la bande à son cousin s'installer dans le parc, loin de lui et de son ombre de chien. Ils partirent du parc et juste avant de sortir, Sirius montra les crocs aux enfants. « Pour la forme » dirent les yeux de Patmol en reportant son regard sur Harry qui souriait pour ne pas rire. Quand ils se furent éloignés, la discussion repris normalement mais étrangement pour les gens extérieurs à leur petit duo.

\- Il faudrait contacter quelqu'un qui pourrait m'accompagner pour que tu restes sous ta forme canine, résuma l'enfant. Quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance…

L'enfant réfléchissait hésitant entre deux personnes. Il avait des doutes pour le camp de la première, doutes qui s'étaient installés quand il avait vu cette personne pleurer sa mère ce fameux soir et des doutes pour la seconde quant à sa réaction devant Sirius.

\- Patmol … Il faudrait trouver un moyen de contacter Rogue ou Oncle Mus …

Le chien grogna d'indignation au premier mais n'eut aucune réaction pour le second.

\- Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas, mais je pense qu'il est de notre côté …, réfléchis Harry. On pourrait le contacter, ce serait une sorte de test pour voir son camp ? S'il fait quelque chose ou pas … tu vois ?

Le chien retroussa les babines, dégoutté à cette idée mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se frotter à Remus sans avoir d'abord tâté le terrain. Sait-on jamais … Et se balader sous Patmol en plein Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il connaissait sa forme animagus … Le chien finit par couiner pour donner son assentiment sachant pertinemment que le fils de son défunt meilleur ami aurait tout de même mis son plan à exécution, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait l'énerver de ne pas pouvoir corriger l'enfant et surtout ne pas être en position de pouvoir l'empêcher de mettre en marche ses plans branlants. Si seulement il pouvait prendre forme humaine n'importe où et n'importe quand pour exercer son autorité d'adulte responsable …

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver un hibou… souffla Harry.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu trouver un hibou mon petit ? l'interpella une voix.

Le duo se figea et tourna la tête vers Mme Figgs qui avait entendu la dernière phrase. Que faire ? Après tout, elle était là pour le surveiller de la part de Dumbledore … Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit au courant de leur plan. Autant broder et jouer le jeu se dit Harry puisqu'il était déjà dans les ennuis.

\- Eh bien … En fait … je crois me souvenir … mais c'est impossible, commença-t-il à dire en détournant les yeux. Il ne savait pas mentir correctement.

\- Dit toujours, l'encouragea la folle aux chats du quartier.

\- Que mes parents se servaient de hiboux comme la poste …

Mme Figgs le regarda et sourit avant de rire de bon cœur.

\- Effectivement mon petit, c'est impossible. Tu as dû te souvenir d'une histoire que te lisait ta maman. Les hiboux ne transportent pas de courrier.

Sur cette phrase, elle lui souhaita une joyeuse fin d'après-midi pour s'empresser de rentrer dans sa maison.

C'était un échec, mais au moins il avait essayé et peut-être éloignés quelques soupçons de lui. C'était ce qu'il se disait en regardant le chien plus loin dans la rue, devant le quatre Privet Drive, semblant se tordre de rire.

\- Très drôle Patmol, mais en attendant si je ne peux pas contacter Rogue j'irais seul, dit Harry en arrivant près du chien qui arrêta toute imitation de rire pour le regarder mortellement.

Sans un regard pour l'animal pour bien lui montrer qu'il ferait ce qu'il disait, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il poussa pour laisser Patmol entrer. La maison, parfaitement propre, était silencieuse à l'exception du fer à repasser que l'on entendait dans le salon.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Il prenait toujours son quatre-heures avant son cousin pour ne pas être embêté et surtout pour avoir un goûté, car s'il avait le malheur de venir après son cousin, il ne restait plus rien. Sauf si les miettes comptaient.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ce chien dans la cuisine ! tonna une voix pincée et sèche comme sa propriétaire.

\- Oui, tante Pétunia.

Harry prit ses gâteaux et monta dans sa chambre, la seconde de Dudley en réalité. Il était plutôt content de cela. Son parrain était venu toquer à la porte des Dursley quelques jours après qu'Harry eut été recueilli de mauvaise grâce. Mais quand l'oncle Vernon avait ouvert la porte, il n'avait trouvé qu'un gros chien noir sur son paillasson. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à faire un geste, l'animal était entré pour se poster devant le placard sous l'escalier. D'un mouvement de patte adroit, il avait ouvert le loquet pour prendre l'enfant et l'emporter en vitesse à l'étage dans la seconde chambre de son cousin. Les Dursley n'avaient rien pu faire, le chien ne partait pas et faisait la loi concernant le bien-être de l'orphelin. Pétunia avait bien tenté d'appeler la fourrière mais un homme aux longs cheveux bouclés l'avait dissuadé de le faire. Vernon l'avait lui aussi vu, mais le temps de cligner des yeux, ils avaient de nouveau un chien devant eux.

Très vite, ils comprirent que ce chien était un anormal, un monstre comme leur neveu. Ils ne s'occupaient pas de l'enfant mais ils pouvaient voir dans la nuit, un adulte le faire à leur place sans aucune trace du chien dans la maison. Pourtant, le matin l'homme avait disparu et le chien dormait au pied du lit, Harry souriant de satisfaction dans son sommeil.

Dans la chambre, Harry se posa devant sa fenêtre, la tête de Patmol sur les genoux, ils se partageaient le goûter.

\- Bon, il faut trouver un hibou.

Le chien souffla et regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait rien à faire, son filleul ne démordrait pas de son idée. Avec lassitude, il lui fit comprendre de lui exposer son idée.

\- En fait, j'aimerais aller à Gringotts, acheter quelques livres et une baguette.

\- Wouf !

\- Je sais, le Ministère détecte toutes les baguettes mais si j'arrive à me fournir une baguette illégale …

Les mâchoires du chien se refermèrent doucement sur sa main pour la mordiller et lui dire à quel point cette idée ne lui plaisait, mais alors, pas du tout.

\- Je sais mais je voudrais m'entraîner, tonton !

Sirius disparut sous le bureau et une voix s'en éleva.

\- Harry, tu sais à quel point ce que tu fais là est dangereux ?

\- Oui. Et je sais que pour trouver une baguette illégale il faut aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est pour ça qu'il me faut trouver quelqu'un qui …

\- D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver une poste sorcière cette nuit. Mais toi, gamin, fit-il en le pointant du doigt, tu ne bouges pas de ton lit et surtout, tu suis les règles que je te donnerais s'il accepte. Et surtout, surtout, s'il dit non, tu attendras tes onze ans pour aller faire tes courses !

\- Mais …

\- Une dernière chose qui me tue mais bon, tu lui obéiras. Même mieux qu'à moi, compris Henry James Potter ?

\- Oui, déglutit le dit Henry James Potter.

Jamais il n'avait vu son parrain aussi sérieux. Même dans son passé. En fait, le Sirius qu'il avait connu après Azkaban était bien loin de celui qu'il connaissait maintenant. Il était toujours aussi peu sérieux et déjanté mais il jouait de son autorité et savait être raisonnable et se conduire en adulte responsable avec lui quand il le fallait. Il était mature et avait toute sa tête, car il n'était pas occupé à courir après la reconstruction d'un esprit détruit par la prison.

Pour en revenir au Sirius présent, même si sur le coup Harry avait dégluti devant cette figure d'autorité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se marrer maintenant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien, absolument rien. Mais le bureau casse un peu ton autorité, tonton !

Après ça, le dit tonton perdit Harry qui s'écroula sur le plancher, absolument hilare. En effet, un Sirius mortellement sérieux, aux yeux assassins, le pointait d'un doigt menaçant, dépassant de sous le bureau, ce qui lui enlevait toute crédibilité.

\- Bon, bougonna l'animagus. Et si tu me disais enfin pourquoi tu m'appelles « tonton », demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Quand sa crise de rire cessa, Harry se redressa et regarda son parrain.

\- Hé bien, même si avant je t'appelais Sirius, j'ai fini par t'appeler tonton à force de t'avoir à mes côtés. En fait, c'est venu tout seul. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je t'appelais par ton nom, il y avait une partie de moi qui pleurait comme un enfant qui était seul. Alors que quand je t'appelle tonton, je … me sens bien ? Et puis, c'est toi ce soir-là, qui m'a dit « Tonton Sirius est là », hasarda Harry.

Sirius acquiesça et étouffa son filleul dans une étreinte poilue pour le remercier de ses mots gentils. Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de s'étaler sur ses sentiments.

Dans la soirée, quand la lune fut haute est presque pleine, après avoir écrit la lettre pour Rogue, couché Harry, lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas le suivre et avoir attendu qu'il se soit endormi, Sirius partit enfin à la recherche d'une poste sorcière à plus de minuit.

Il finit par trouver des hiboux postaux qu'il utilisa à l'insu des postiers, donc sans payer, cela va sans dire puisqu'il était recherché. Mais c'était sans compter l'odorat sur-développé d'un des postiers à cette période du mois. Sirius fit demi-tour pour partir de la volière mais une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte le stoppa.

\- Sirius … !

* * *

Merci à **Angelyoru, lesaccrosdelamerceri, aurel8611, Guest, adenoide, Lia9749, Cocochoco78, Guest** et **tenshi-no-yoru** pour leur review !

Je remercie très fortement Dragsou pour la bêta-lecture de ce chapitre. Son travail est excellent !

Je vous présente mes excuses, chers lecteurs, pour mon retard de publication. Certes que d'un jour mais si dès le début je ne me tiens pas à mes délais, tous vas partir à volo un jour. Sauf que hier je n'avais pas d'ordinateur pendant les 9h de bus et après je suis juste allée me coucher. Enfin bref !

A plus,  
Triple A.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre troisième

Dans la volière, Sirius était pétrifié plus efficacement qu'avec un sort. Il regardait avec horreur, crainte et espérance la personne qui l'avait pris la main dans le sac.

\- Tu n'essayais tout de même pas de contacter Harry par ce hibou ? demanda une voix insidieuse.

\- J-je …

Sirius était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il regarda l'homme en face de lui. Fatigué, les traits tirés, mais cela pouvait s'expliquer par la pleine lune approchant, des mèches commençant à grisonner à son âge, pourtant pas si vieux, et des habits rapiécés. Un peu maigre aussi, mais il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

\- Remus …

\- C'est mon nom, fit le loup-garou.

Le lycanthrope s'approcha d'une chouette, sûrement pour donner l'alerte. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, alors il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- C'était une lettre de Harry.

Remus se retourna en quête d'une explication, pas sûr d'avoir correctement compris, même si les sens du loup lui indiquaient clairement ce qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

\- La lettre, c'est Harry qui voulait l'envoyer, expliqua Sirius.

\- Comment ça ? Quand ? Comment l'as-tu approché ? menaça le postier.

\- De-depuis toujours, hésita le fugitif. Depuis ce soir-là, je suis aux côtés de Harry.

\- Tu-

\- Remus, un problème ? s'éleva une voix depuis la poste.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, un grand chien noir lui passait entre les jambes et fila à travers la sortie. Plantant là, Remus et le second postier qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ce chien a attaqué les hiboux ?

\- Non, je suis arrivé juste à temps, j'ai dû lui faire peur …

\- Ma foi, fit l'autre homme en comptant les hiboux. Par Merlin, il nous en manque un !

\- Non, je viens d'envoyer une lettre, dit Remus automatiquement en se fustigeant d'aider celui qu'il avait cru être son ami.

\- Ah ? Toi, envoyer du courrier ? T'as quelqu'un à qui écrire ? ria le postier. D'ailleurs, t'as dû te tromper de papier, ta lettre est sur ton bureau, signala-t-il en retournant dans les bureaux.

Remus arriva à son tour et regarda le bout de papier plié en lisant « Pour Remus » de cette écriture. Son écriture.

\- Jolie écriture. Dis-moi, je serais curieux de rencontrer cette demoiselle à l'écriture si soignée, siffla le postier avec un sourire goguenard à Remus en lui donnant la lettre. T'as raison de lui répondre si vite !

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que l'homme repartit se coucher en laissant seul Remus qui tomba sur sa chaise, scié que Sirius ait eu le culot de lui laisser une lettre en le fuyant.

« Pour Remus », il n'était même pas drôle se dit le destinataire. Il déplia la lettre pour découvrir quelques mots griffonnés à la-va-vite, comme sur ses notes de cours à l'époque des maraudeurs. Peut-être que si finalement, Sirius avait toujours son humour douteux. Il avait fait passer cette lettre pour un pli amoureux avec son écriture bien soignée sur le dessus mais il n'avait pas hésité à écrire comme un cochon à l'intérieur.

« Dans trois jours, parc de jeux de Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, 10h »

Dans la banlieue moldue, un grand chien noir courait comme un dératé à travers les rues, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le loup. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Harry. Finalement le gamin allait bien piquer sa crise, il avait modifié ses plans sans même le vouloir. C'était bien sa veine ! Il entendit au loin sonner les coups de trois heures du matin. En réalité, mieux valait informer le gamin plus tard, une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait en premier lieu.

En rentrant en douce dans la maison de la famille, si on pouvait appeler ces gens ainsi, Sirius sentit très clairement l'odeur de l'angoisse émanant de la chambre de l'enfant. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'Harry faisait un cauchemar en relation avec son passé mais l'odeur était différente, elle n'avait pas cette panique que provoquait la tristesse ou la peur.

\- Allons, bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, bougonna Sirius qui voyait sa nuit lui échapper. Il le pressentait.

Dans la chambre, Sirius trouva Harry assis sur son lit, regardant le ciel à travers sa fenêtre, parfaitement réveillé. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers lui et se mordilla la lèvre. Le canidé soupira et s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son filleul pour l'encourager à parler.

\- … Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème, chuchota Harry.

\- Ce ne serait pas nouveau. C'est quoi cette fois ? demanda Sirius sur le même ton.

\- Rogue … il peut lire dans les pensées …

\- … … Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant que je n'envoie cette lettre ?!

\- J'ai oublié …, se justifia l'enfant mais réellement embêté lui aussi.

\- Je le savais, soupira Sirius, c'est pas tout de suite que j'irais dormir. De toute façon, tant que nous y sommes, Remus passera dans trois jours.

\- … Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?! singea Harry.

\- Bon, d'accord je me rends, sourit Sirius. On est tous les deux fautifs. Mais quelle équipe de bras cassés, j'te jure.

Harry s'écroula sur ses genoux, secoué de spasmes, qu'il retenait plus ou moins bien alors qu'il riait silencieusement. Sirius laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait fort à un jappement avant de redresser Harry pour le recoucher.

\- Aller mini Cornedrue, au lit ! On verra pour tous ces problèmes demain matin car franchement, l'aller-retour à l'autre bout de la ville pour poster ta lettre, c'est fatiguant. Même pour un chien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais aussi loin ?! Il devait y avoir une poste sorcière plus près !

\- Oui, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit. Maintenant, au lit !

Sans pouvoir protester, Harry se retrouva bordé par Sirius qui l'embrassa sur le front avant de se rouler lui-même en boule, sous sa forme de chien au pied du lit.

\- J'ai passé l'âge Tonton, souffla Harry alors qu'il crut voir le chien lever les yeux au ciel. Et je savais pas que tu connaissais des expressions moldus …

Sur ces mots, il s'endormit alors que le chien ricanait les babines retroussées. Il se leva et se plaça en travers du lit, s'allongeant de tout son long sur la largeur, toujours au pied du gamin.

Le lendemain, toujours dans le parc, Sirius faisait l'école à un Harry ravi de cette leçon d'étiquette sang-pur.

\- Tonton, franchement …

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur le monde sorcier, le coupa Sirius. Et en tant qu'héritier du titre de Lord Potter, les cours d'étiquette, de bienséance, de lois, de droit et de tout ce qui va avec sont inclus dans le lot. Quand bien même, je ne serais pas pour, je t'instruirais malgré tout. Donc, on reprend. Et si tu me coupes la parole, je te donne des devoirs ! prévint Sirius.

Harry se tut mais bougonna quelque chose à propos de vacances d'été et de travail mais écouta le plus religieusement possible son professeur personnel improvisé.

\- Il faut aussi que tu saches, Harry, que chaque famille de sang-pur a en sa possession un livre propre à chaque famille, un grimoire. Dedans se trouve des sorts, des potions, des enchantements, des malédictions, des-

\- Les enchantements et les sorts ne sont pas la même chose ? coupa Harry.

\- … Tu ne sais pas la différence ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous apprend en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais ton prof a oublié la plus élémentaire des leçons, se désola Sirius. Je suppose qu'avant, la malédiction du poste était toujours là ?

\- Oui et les profs étaient, pour la plupart, des incompétents et des incapables, râla Harry. Sauf Lunard en troisième année comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je vois ça, grogna Sirius, ça, ça s'apprend en première année, première leçon et c'est au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de vous apprendre cette distinction. Ce n'est pas à Flitwick de le faire, après tout son métier est d'enseigner des sortilèges et enchantements pas d'en faire la distinction pour vous défendre. Donc, en fait, tous sont des sortilèges mais on y distingue plusieurs catégories. Il y a les sorts, qui utilisent une magie dite neutre, les enchantements qui utilisent la magie dite blanche et les maléfices, celle dite noire. Après il y a les bénédictions et les malédictions, mais elles relèvent d'une utilisation de la magie d'un niveau supérieur. Voilà pour la différence. Par contre un enchantement peut être aussi dangereux qu'un maléfice et inversement un maléfice aussi doux qu'un enchantement. Tout dépend de l'utilisation que tu en fais et de tes intentions.

\- Donc, il y a bien une magie blanche et une magie noire et tu dis aussi qu'une magie neutre existe, reprit Harry plus perdu par ce fait que par la différenciation des types de sortilèges.

\- Non, une magie est dite blanche, dite noire et dite neutre ou grise. Tout tient dans le « dit ». Par exemple, en Chine ces magies sont symbolisées par le yin et le yang. Mais m'en demande pas plus, je ne suis pas du tout qualifié pour t'enseigner les différences précisément. Pour en revenir au début, ces livres familiaux contiennent plusieurs informations qui sont propres à chaque famille. On peut retrouver, par exemple, une même potion chez deux familles différentes mais une famille ayant accentuée plus une caractéristique pendant qu'une autre aura rajouté ou changé un ingrédient. Au final, même si la potion de base est la même, elle est complètement différente.

\- On dirait ces recettes de grand-mère qu'ont les moldus quand ils s'échangent la recette d'un plat depuis des générations. La plus jeune est chargée de perpétuer le plat mais en l'améliorant ou en le modifiant.

\- C'est ça. En fait, les recettes de grand-mère moldus comme tu dis, ont d'abord été inspirées par les sorciers. Certaines familles s'échangeaient le livre aux yeux de tous et ils disaient qu'il s'agissait de veilles recettes de famille. Les moldus ont pris ces recettes pour des plats.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce livre, réfléchit Harry en pensant à son passé.

\- … Tu n'es pas allé au manoir Potter avant ?

\- J'ai un manoir ?!

Sirius grogna encore une fois. En fait, il grognait beaucoup pendant ces leçons en découvrant l'ignorance de son filleul concernant leur monde. Quelques fois, il s'en arracherait les cheveux comme à cet instant.

\- Personne ne t'a remis ton héritage ? Non, ne dis rien, tu ne savais même pas que tu avais un héritage hormis ton coffre pour les études à Gringotts. Sirius se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'il sentait un mal de crâne poindre.

Bon, je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce livre pour rien. Dans celui des Black, il existe une recette pour se protéger de la legilimancie, même si en théorie ne pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux serait suffisant. Mais il se douterait de quelque chose.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il était Legilimens.

\- Non, mais il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de lire dans les esprits. De toute façon, ce sort te protégera contre toutes intrusions dans ton esprit quelle qu'elle soit. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de toi Mini Cornedrue.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faudrait que tu te procures une bougie blanche, un objet en métal - de préférence une clef ou une pièce - un objet tranchant et une corde pour faire une attache de collier.

\- Tante Pétunia a toujours des bougies rangées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Pour le couteau il suffit d'en prendre un dans la cuisine mais pour la clef … Je suppose qu'une pièce d'argent moldu ne marchera pas ?

\- Non, de l'argent sorcier. Mais pour la clef, j'ai peut-être une idée. Cette nuit, je suis passé devant un magasin d'antiquité, peut-être qu'ils auront des clefs.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir aller en ville comme ça.

\- Ah ! Mais non, il est juste quelques rues plus loin.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un tel magasin ici.

\- Maintenant tu sais, fit Sirius en se levant pour épousseter. T'as de l'argent ?

\- Je pense que Dudley doit en avoir dans sa tirelire ! fit Harry en faisant de même.

\- Mouais, ronchonna Sirius, pas vraiment ravi que son filleul devienne un pseudo voleur de tirelire mais il ne dit rien de plus puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent non plus.

Harry rentra à la maison, toujours suivi par son fidèle chien noir, sous le regard de Mme Figgs qui trouvait le chien de plus en plus louche.

Dans la maison, Harry monta à l'étage où il trouva son cousin allongé ou plutôt échoué sur son lit, un comics dans les mains.

\- Dudley, j'ai besoin d'argent, fit Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Parce que je vais t'en donner peut être ? répliqua son cousin en plongeant la main dans un paquet de bonbon dissimulé de l'autre côté du lit.

Sirius se serait tapé la tête sur le plancher si cela n'avait pas accentué son mal de crâne. Mais pourquoi Harry demandait la permission ? Ils savaient que Dudley ne serait pas d'accord, mais au moins en douce ils auraient pu prendre l'argent même si l'autre morse allait cafter plus tard et ils auraient eu cette fichue clef !

\- Oui, parce que tu vas nous accompagner, Patmol et moi, chez un antiquaire du quartier. Je suis sûr que là-bas tu pourras trouver le fusil que tu n'as pas eu pour ton anniversaire.

Dudley regarda son cousin un moment par-dessus sa bande-dessinée, voulant savoir s'il se payait sa tête. Pourtant, Harry avait toujours été plus ou moins gentil avec lui, même s'il était distant.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir raison, fit Dudley se relevant pour prendre sa tirelire et rejoindre Harry. Mais ton chien reste ici !

\- Non, on a besoin de Patmol.

\- Laisse-ton chien ici, on n'a pas besoin de lui pour m'acheter mon fusil.

\- Et moi je te dis que si ! Suis-moi et tu verras !

Harry se retourna et descendit l'escalier avec son chien, l'oncle Vernon le regardait suspicieusement alors que son cousin le suivait.

Dans la rue, le soleil haut dans le ciel tapait fort en cette mi-juillet, alors que ce trio étrange se faisait guider par un chien ronchon. Quelques rues plus loin, les cousins se trouvèrent devant la devanture d'un vieux magasin avec un panneau affichant « Vente et reprise d'objet en tout genre depuis les Fondateurs ».

\- Tonton, on a besoin de toi maintenant.

\- Wouf !

A la surprise de Dudley, le chien alla se cacher dans les buissons pour laisser sortir quelques secondes plus tard un homme proche de la trentaine pas vraiment ravi.

\- Je te préviens gamin, je n'achète pas d'arme !

\- Hein ? s'offusqua Dudley, oubliant le phénomène étrange auquel il venait d'assister. Je veux mon fusil ! Sinon je repars avec l'argent, dit-il en ayant compris que Harry avait vraiment besoin de cet argent. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas laissé voir son chien sous forme humaine même s'il s'en doutait depuis longtemps.

\- Je te signale que je viens de me transformer de chien en humain presque sous tes yeux et toi, tu t'intéresses encore à ton joujou à feu ?! se vexa Sirius du peu de cas que faisait Dudley de son tour de magie.

\- C'est pas nouveau, je savais déjà que t'étais pas un chien normal, haussa des épaules l'enfant enrobé. Donc, mon arme et mon silence auprès de papa et maman contre l'argent ?

Harry regardait son cousin d'un œil nouveau. Il était plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air et surtout …

\- Dudley, tu n'as pas peur de la magie ?

* * *

_Hello ! Et un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. ^^_

_Merci à _**Angelyoru, lesaccrosdelamercerie, Pims10, Lia9749, Cocochoco78, aurel8611**_ et _**La louve 51**_ pour leur review !_

_On se retrouve le premier avril pour le chapitre 4,_

_Triple A._


End file.
